


What's a title?

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blind Character, Counseling, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Muteness, a bit sad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's mom sends him to grief counseling after the death of his fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a title?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. Not sure if I'll add on to this, I may in the future.

Percy frowned. His mother had sent him to a group for grief counseling, but he didn’t get why. He couldn’t speak to share anything. He couldn’t give any advice. He also highly doubted any of these people knew sign language.

You see, last month Percy’s fiancee had been killed. They had been a week from their wedding when a man started to come on to Percy, and the fact that Percy wasn’t replying bothered him. Luke had come inside the room as the man decided to swing at him. Percy came out with a black eye, the other man was beaten badly enough that he had to go to the hospital. Luke had seemed fine, had been punched once or twice but only had a bruise where he had been hit. He was gone by the end of the next day, having had bad internal bleeding.

Percy had reached the room, early for once in his life.

“Hello?” There was a blonde man who had said it. But he wasn’t looking towards the door. In fact, judging by his dark, thick glasses Percy suspected he may be blind. Percy huffed a bit, thinking it’s just his luck to have someone who can’t tell if he’s trying to reply.

“Hello?” Now the blonde man was tapping the shoulder of the dark haired man beside him. Once the other looked at him he continued, but was facing the other. “Nico, who’s here?”

The other started to speak, using sign language as he did. “It seems to be someone new to our group.” The others voice sounded rough, like he didn't use it much and couldn’t hear it well. Percy started to sign at the other. “He’s signing. He’s apparently mute, and his mother signed him up.”

The blonde laughed. “A mute man and a deaf man, being counseled by a blind man in a group of people struggling to learn sign language already to accommodate the deaf one. He’ll fit in well, I’d guess, Nico.” The blond stood up, gesturing Percy to himself, and once he felt Percy’s hand on the one he had offered, he shook it. “I’m Jason Grace. I lead this group. We have more people, they just tend to be slow to filter in.” He pointed to Nico next. “This is Nico. He’s deaf, and lost his older sister and mother in an accident about six months ago. He and his sister in law, who is also my sister, go here, but she’s in charge of getting the snacks. Left Nico here to keep me company.”

The meeting went fine, but other than introductions, Percy couldn’t participate in much other than when Thalia and Nico spoke. The decided to give Percy some time to settle before having him tell his story. As he was heading out, Nico got his attention. He signed quickly, almost seeming nervous. _Would you like to hang out with me a bit? I’m new and don’t know the city really. It’d be nice to have someone I can actually talk to._ Percy smiled and nodded quickly before signing.

_I’d love to hang out with you! I’ve lived here my whole life, so I know some really good places!_ Nico smiled at the other boy, laughing a bit.

_Do you drive or should I get Thalia to drop us off? She’ll be happy to get some time to spend with Jason, so._

_I can drive us somewhere, and we can walk a lot of places, if you’re up to it._

_Sounds great._

 


End file.
